


九辫/关于玩cosplay的二三事

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: *一个小甜饼 有一辆莫名其妙的自行车*沿用了战地之歌的代号 因为实在是起不出来好听的cn*瞎几把写 医生杨x小哑巴张 算是个速打吧





	九辫/关于玩cosplay的二三事

**Author's Note:**

> *一个小甜饼 有一辆莫名其妙的自行车
> 
> *沿用了战地之歌的代号 因为实在是起不出来好听的cn
> 
> *瞎几把写 医生杨x小哑巴张 算是个速打吧

云鹰被手机闹铃从睡梦中唤醒。随手关掉了吵个不停的歌儿。

旧番。东京食尸鬼的op。

以cos烧死异性恋的fff团出名的德云COS圈四大基佬，面临着成团以来的最大危机——

最近他的室友白鹤、雪豹还有孤狼相继脱团：白鹤刚刚暗恋失败就找到了新伴，直接把女朋友带来一起同居，雪豹孤狼双箭头多年终于打破世俗枷锁双双出柜。

幸运/不幸的是，基佬团里剩下云鹰一个单身汉，每天大家吃饭的时候除了白鹤媳妇儿烧的一手好菜，还能吃到各种狗粮。

云鹰真的有一点郁闷。

看着衣架上的两套cos服，功夫熊猫2里面沈王爷和沈爹的拟人cp。

连特么两只公孔雀的cp都有人磕啦！

云鹰的小眼睛盯着床尾挂着的cos服，觉着这真是个对单身狗不友好的世界。暗搓搓的想要不要直接一人出两镜，困意就叫嚣起来。

钢铁的意志最终屈服于回笼觉的诱惑。

-

哦，更不友好的事儿发生在第二天。

一早微博就炸了，有个人写了个818，说云鹰作为大大不仅摆架子欺负小透明，而且经常炮萌妹，最喜欢制服诱惑。

微博说的有理有据，忧国忧民，群情激昂，振振有词，在圈内引起了轩然大波，吃瓜群众一致表示人渣滚出cos圈。

心里一阵恶寒，云鹰整个人都不好了。

网上键盘侠和喷子多了去，金v自然有金v的尿性，云鹰并不管它们，只打开微博发了一条：“cp24，一个吴仁漾。”附上自己一张试妆图。接着就撂下手机去忙自己的事情了。

手机一直响，底下点赞评论的一堆堆，云鹰刚想关了微博评论，一条高赞图片评论冒了出来。

是个cn叫做九尾的coser，图片是他cos戏装张筱春的一张正片。

少年的背头在脑门上扎了个冲天揪，叼着笔对着镜子给自己上妆。眉目如画，雌雄难辨。

真心是高度还原角色。

云鹰心说。

还不赖。

随后点进去这个微博看了一眼，黄v，认证是半次元人气coser，粉丝小十万，还是个正儿八经的道具师和裁缝。

无妆的素颜眉眼干净，八分像去年大热的年代剧《探清水河》的男主。

云鹰转去看他的微博相册，入眼一套套盔甲和cos服立在自个儿家里，都快赶上成衣店了。

但跟其他人不一样的是，九尾的模特都不是人体台，而是他自己。各种各样的道具穿在肌肉匀停的身上，线条完整贴合工艺纯熟。

真不赖。

云鹰想到接下来的正片计划。于是私信戳过去，决心定套苍云的玄甲，最繁琐的朔雪套。

对面秒回。语气符号里都带着激动。

云鹰大大！

云鹰说，莫方，看你盔甲很棒我要订一套朔雪苍云。怎么个价格？

全套5.5k，定金50%，运费自理～

问了排单加了qq，云鹰打了3k定金过去。那边收到以后一个欢呼雀跃：

谢谢老板！

-

云鹰量了自己的尺寸数据发过去，这事儿就忘在脑后。然而盔甲还没做好，两个人就面基上了。

“医生您好。”一个小本子递到他眼前，清瘦刚健的字体。

一直也没有声音，却感觉一道目光在自己脸上跟加特林似的来回扫射，埋头在病历和CT片子里面的云鹰抬头：“噫，你是……九尾？”

来人雀跃的在小本子上写字：“云鹰大大？”

-

云鹰大名杨九郎，第一医院骨科最年轻的教授。

他看了看病历本上面九尾的正经名号。

张云雷，潇洒的名字，带着一股子侠气的洒脱恣意。

然后他看了看既往病史，外伤多发骨折，手术矫治还是自家老爷子做的活儿。这次是来定期复查的。

云鹰问问九尾的情况，开了一些常规的检查。没过多久拿回了检单，各项指标都还看得过去，云鹰低头开了些日常用药，抬头就看见九尾朝他笑。

笑什么笑啊，云鹰剑眉一跳，定期复查多长时间没来了啊。

遇到个合意的道具师已经出乎自己预料，但没想到还是同城，更没想到还是自己的病患。

杨九郎心里暗暗一副我的天呐.JPG。

张云雷那边看着医生的眼睛，在小本子上奋笔疾书，哎哟云鹰大大还是真人更好看。

他是个哑巴，声带受损，但能听得见，所以喜欢随身带个小本子写字，而非用手语与人交流。

-

临走的时候杨九郎把张云雷的手机要过来，然后输了自己手机号，保存，拨打出去，然后看了看自己手机，也存下了张云雷的电话。

“这是我的手机号。”把手机塞回张云雷手里，杨九郎一副医者仁心的样子说，“你需要多休息，盔甲不着急，病倒了得不偿失哟。”

“谨遵老板医嘱～欢迎老板视察道具～！”

-

逆言灵是个能力，俗称乌鸦嘴。

赶在一个雷雨天，杨九郎下了夜班，正打算回家睡个好觉，手机就响了。

一瞧来电显示，张云雷。接了电话，一个谷歌电子音。

“摔。了。腿。好。疼。”

杨九郎心里咯噔一声，“你家地址给我！”

那边抓不住手机掉在了地上，杨九郎隐约听见“三庆”两个字。

-

三庆小区八号楼。

“老板？你来视察道具？”

“不，我来视察你。张嘴吃药。”

张云雷靠在床头乖乖张嘴，杨九郎一脸痛心疾首：“云雷同学，药不能停啊。”

张云雷捂嘴偷笑，写字我可知道为什么喷子说云鹰大大偏爱制服诱惑了。

说着指指杨九郎身上。

杨九郎低头看了看，嚯，刚准备下班回家，白大褂还穿着呢。

他呼噜了一把张云雷满头的乱毛，视线挪到床头柜上面一厚打儿的病志本和x光片子。

旁边小桌子上摆满了他的手办，坂田银时站在一盒草莓牛奶旁边，钢铁侠和索尼子并排瞪眼，绫波丽和苍云爹摆出对冲的姿势——第三次世界冲击和盾立，不知道谁胜谁负。

小哑巴抚摸着自己的膝盖。“我没有钱，做康复训练要很贵的，我只能自己在家里慢慢练习走路。”

 

“所以你就拼了命做道具做衣服么？”杨九郎看了他最近的目光严肃，“你知不知道，如果你二次骨折的话，那花费会更多？”

杨九郎的手机响了起来，铃声是烂大街的“斗呀斗呀斗地主”，羞得杨九郎直想捂脸。

他跳起来去接电话，回头看见张云雷朝他安静一笑，眉目如星，温柔的光就跟除颤机电流似的，流向他的心脏。

他想恋爱了。

-

后来杨九郎第一次跟张云雷滚床单的时候，赶上《探清水河》开播一周年，云鹰和九尾po在半次元上的李二彪和佟小六的片子被剧组官微翻了牌。有cp党转到LOFTER上，带着同人圈儿都炸了锅。

彼时杨九郎一双长手圈着张云雷的肩膀，就着一下一下楔进张云雷身体里的劲儿，含着张云雷的耳垂舔弄。把个张云雷做得气声含混，偏还要吐槽他老司机不是只跟萌妹开车吗。

杨九郎笑：“德云c圈四大基佬的名字，不是说着玩的，云鹰大大高冷，对萌妹不感兴趣。”说着重重顶进去，“老司机没有，老流氓倒有一个。”

然后加速冲撞，张云雷就只有气若游丝求饶的份儿。

-

C圈又一次动荡。

“云鹰大大又被818了。这次是新欢九尾发的微博。”

全篇两张图片，一张是逆光拍的剪影，《探清水河》中的傻少爷和可怜小六，两个人手牵手赤足走在如火夕阳下。

另一张是张自拍，镜头里九尾举着手机，云鹰的手搭在他的腰上，并排坐在午后的阳光里，都穿着纯白的衬衫，指环闪亮，笑的灿烂。

“挂一个臭不要脸的老流氓。”


End file.
